Cecelia Luanne
Cecelia Luanne is a girl determined to become the first female knight. An orphan whose trained her entire life for the occasion, from an early age Cece dreamed of becoming a knight and nothing will get in her way. She is played by Summer Glau. Biography Early Life Cecelia was born into the noble family of the Luanne. Her childhood was relatively normal with her taking dance lessons and being a traditional noble. It wasn't until her 12th birthday that everything changed. Bankruptcy On her 12th birthday Cecelia's family went bankrupt leading a harder life for Cecelia. Cecelia then begun working, gambling, thieving and haggling for money. Leading to the various skills she had acquired. Abilities Cecelia is an expert sword fighter as she has demonstrated on many occasions. She is a champion sword fighter in the slums she lived before arriving in Camelot. Cecelia is a swift and precise swordsman, and was known to dart out of the way of her opponents' attacks and immediately counterattack without any wasted movement, but she was by no means lacking in physical strength either, able to ward off blows from strong and aggressive opponents on several occasions. Cecelia's proficiency with a sword allowed her to defeat several opponents at once. Relationships Friends Lucas Pendragon At first, Cecelia and Lucas had a huge hatred for each other, Lucas for making fun of Cecelia's dream and Cecelia dueling him and almost winning if it wasn't for Arthur's interference. Cecelia soon saw past Lucas' bravado and instead. befriended him. He was still a bit cold towards her too but he started warming up to her. Their relation grows as time pass, even going through times together and supporting each other. Hana Hana and Cecelia share a close, almost sisterly, bond. Both girls easily relate to one another more than their other friends. Hana is one of; if not the only, sensible role models Cecelia has and tries to set a good example for the younger girl while also looking out for her. Hana is fiercely protective of Cecelia. Gilbert Cecelia and Gilbert's relationship started off on very shaky ground. However, their relationship quickly improved as they get used to each other. Cecelia was the first he revealed his amnesia too and the first to realize his magic, afterwards she took him under her wing. Personality Cecelia is bright, cheerful, direct and confident, smart, and hard working in stark contrast to Terryn who is very laid-back, impulsive, and impatient. She can also be very thoughtful, kind and compassionate, particularly towards Anna Pendragon because she empathizes with Annabella's loneliness. She is enthusiastic, but sometimes takes her enthusiasm too far and can be bossy at times. However, over time, she can admit to her mistakes and is not too proud to apologize. However, on the other side of her sensitive and emotional nature is a temper that easily rivals - if not overshadowing - even that of Lucas Pendragon. When insulted, hurt or embarrassed, Cece is prone to lash out violently - though typically the victims of such tantrums are Lucas and Duncan, in which case she has been known to use her own shield as her main weapon. Name Feminine form of Cecil, which is derived from Caecilius, an old Roman family name, which has its root in the Latin caecus (blind, dim-sighted). The name was borne by a 3rd-century Christian who founded a church in the Trastevere section of Rome. During the 6th century, a story of her life was written and she was henceforth venerated as a martyr. She is regarded as the patron saint of musicians. Trivia *She desires to become the first female knight. *Her personal hero is Gwen whom she idolizes. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights